The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an auxiliary electrode pattern for an organic light emitting diode.
Organic light emitting diodes are self emitting diodes that emit light by electrically exciting organic light emitting materials. An organic light emitting diode includes a substrate, a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the cathode and the anode. When a voltage is applied to the organic light emitting diode, electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are recombined in a light emitting center of the light emitting layer to thereby generate molecular excitons. Light is emitted as molecular excitons release energy while returning to the ground state. Known excited states include singlet excited states and triplet excited states, and it is recognized that light emission can be realized through any excited state. Organic light emitting diodes have the properties of being extremely lightweight, having a fast response time, and being operated using a low voltage direct current, and the like, and are expected to be used in next generation displays.